My Silent Hill Advinture
by RebrummurdeR
Summary: What's going to happen to me in Silent Hill? Read and find out... The OC/you thing said at the end of chapter one is CLOSED


Disclamer: Silent hill and it's characters are not mine, i only own the plot and my self

-obviously-

I have no idea what happened or how I got here, but here I was standing on the road and to my right was sign saying 'Welcome to Silent Hill'. " Oh, lovely! Lets go die!" I screamed into the thick fog that was blanketing the streets. I picked up a rather large rock and chunked it into the mist, hearing a loud grunt I could only guess was out of pain and shock. I froze, squinting to try and see any movement at all. Unfortunately I saw a lot of movement, twitchy and unfocused movement. I gasped seeing a creature that appeared to be in a strait jacket of it's own skin and had no face. A hole in it's chest opened up and squirted a black substance aimed towards me. I screamed and dodged it just barely, some of it got of the end of my skirt. The substance I only assumed to be acid hissed fiercely eating away some of the fabric. I could care less as I ran through the empty streets of Silent Hill. I crouched behind a few stacked boxes, heart racing. My asthma started to act up and I coughed violently struggling to breath. Gasping for air and having the occasional cough I finally calmed my self down and I pulled an inhaler from my boot and took a few puffs, putting it back in my boot I scanned the area for any creatures." This is just perfect... " I flung my head back hitting my head on the box behind me, "can this day get any better? I found a city that wasn't soppost to exist, found a creepy mofo that spits acid, WHAT CAN BE BETTER?" Just then I heard a loud noise that sounded like a bomb siren. "What the-?" I stood up lightning fast and saw a couple, thank god, humans running together. "H-hay! Excuse me!" I yelled running after the two. The tallest one turned his head to me but continued to run with the shorter male. I growler furiously and ran faster, spite my sightly heavier weight and asthma threatening to attack my breathing. I almost fell face first, my foot falling into a pothole in the road. Leaning forward to keep my balance, I was almost knocked over by a woman plowing by. "Hay!" I exclaimed standing upright then I noticed something. 'A church? What the freak? Wait wait wait! No friggin way!' I looked up at the looming church, I closed my slightly opened mouth and turned around to see crouds of people rushing to get in side of the church. I heard a loud screeching sound and wiped around to see a very large figure in the distance. Imedintly knowing what was going on, thanks to the movie I saw with my friend not too long ago, I turned tail and ran for the church. Jumping over a head stone and nearly smacking my face on another, the screeching got louder, and closer to where I was. " NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed running around a head stone and picking up a rock and turned around to see none other than Pyramid Head. I pulled my hand back and I hurled the rock at his shoulder. He grunted and stepped back and looked directly at me. My blood ran cold as my eyes widened in fear and I stepped back. 'Okay big mistake... Big big BIG mistake!' I screamed in my thoughts, and I wanted to take what I just did back. Pyramid Head stepped for ward dragging the Great Knife forward, making me scream and turn around running like I've never ran before. I reached the doors of the church holding back, but when I heard that ear splitting screech, I bolted in running to the nearest wall slamming my back to it and breathing heavily. I slid down hugging my self rocking back and forth lightly hitting my back on the wall. I heard a loud scream and I looked up and saw four men closing the large door, just as they close a loud thump came from the doors. It took a while for me to remember what happened in the movie, when I had registered what happened and connected the dots my eyes widened in fear. I hugged my self harder tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "Who is that!" a female voice shrieked. I looked up to see a woman pointing at me. I started to have a mental break down, knowing I had no religion and didn't desire one. Remembering that they burned people that they didn't like tears started to flow from my eyes and run down my cheeks. An older looking woman steped forward going towards a histarical woman. "It took my daughter! The Exicutioner! It took her!" she cried out clinging to Christabella. Christabella gently petted her hair saying some thing about the woman's daughter sinned, heck I didn't care I was more focased on an excape rout, not careing about if I see Pyramid Head again. Too lost in thought I didn't see Christabella approach me, and I noticed her the last minute she said, "What is your name newcomer?" I jerked my head up to face her, shakeing in my skin, tears staining my face. I took a deep shaky breath, "F-faith... My name is Faith..." I saw her expression change from curious but stern, to soft and releved. 'As if my name means something!' I scoffed in my thoughts. Christabella held out a hand to help me up, but I flinched. I thought I flinched slightly but in reality I flinched greatly, enough to make her take her hand back just a bit. I stood up and steped away so I we wern't in each other's face. "Your name isn't very suiting for some one dressed in all black, and a Soviet symbole on your shirt..." Christabella finaly said. I scrunched my eyebrows together in annoyance and anger. 'Did she just say that? Did she REALLY just say that?' I felt my eye twitch in annoyance. 'Okay, gatta watch what you say-' with out thinking I blurted out, "And who are you to say that? You are in NO position to say that about me, hell, you don't even know me! My shirt means I'm a fan of Russia! Not the contry but a character named Ivan!" my eyes widened and I covered my mouth realiseing wht I just said.

Christabella stood there shocked at my yelling. "You have no right to yell at Christabella!" a woman from a croud of people shouted and gained a roar of approval from the other church members. My eyes darted to one of my planed excape routs as I inched away from the potential mob. Christabella still standing there made no atempt to stop her people from advanceing on me as I turned tail and ran, pretty much for my life. I ripped the church doors open seeing a bloody carcas of a woman and jumping over it, sliping in a puddle of blood and falling forward. My hands caught me as I fell and I hurridly got up and ran into the rusted streets of Silent Hill. I skidded to a halt, fliping forward over a gray mass. I groaned as I landed harshly on my back. I open my eyes to see sevral gray masses and one of them gave an ear splitting scream, along with mine. I clumsly got up and started to run the gray masses flowing me. I tore the door to a bulding open and ran in side slamming it back in the mob's faces. Leaning aginst the door covering my ears to block out those horrorfying screams, I looked around what looked to be a class room. 'Didn't something bad happen in the school like day one or two?' I thought looking around for any obvious signs of danger or Pyramid Head. I scoffed, "What kind of name is Pyramid Head? He has to have a real name right? everyone does... Executioner is just a lable, so is Pyramid Head..." I shook my head, " I'm waisting my energy." I stood up listening hard for any of those screams, not hearing any I walked down the hallway looking into the classrooms. I saw one had a piano and I stoped and looked around, 'No monsters or creepy things... Might as well...' I thought walking in to the classroom and closeing the door behind me, not locking it so I can run out of the room without trouble. I pulled the bench away from the piano and replaced it with a chair near by. I sat down on the chair and begain to play If I Die Young. I sung along, suprizeingly remembering all the words. I heard a soft screach of metle on concreat, but didn't pay too much attintion to it and just continued to play. Upon finishing the song a loud, and I mean LOUD, bang came from behind me. I jumped and whiped around and froze, eyes wide. "You gatta be kiddin'..." I stood up, "still mad about earlyer?" I knew I shouldn't be taunting him, but hay, who in the world wouldn't? Pyramid Head grunted and nodded towards the piano. I looked at the piano, then quickly back at him when he thrusted his Great Knife into the wall closest to him. I didn't know if that was a good sign or not, so I just kinda... stood there with a blank expression. Pyramid Head steped back and slid down the wall and onto the floor and sat with his legs strait out in front of him, and noded towards the piano again.

I looked at him with confusion, "You want me to play it again?" Again he nodded towards the piano. "O-okay..." I said softly sitting back down on the chair and played Still Doll, and after that I played the Harry Potter theme. When I was done I looked back at Pyramid Head. His 'head' was tilted slightly to the side and pointed up wards. I would have thought it was on wrong or some thing, untill he pointed it strait at me. I jumped at his sharp movement. He tilted his head to the right, I had no idea what to do or how to react. When he got up and reached for his Great Knife, I made a run for it. I ran down the halls of the school, and out of the bulding. I gasped for air my asthma kicking in again. Hearing a metel screch I ran spite my hard time breathing. No longer being able to run I hid behind some appartment buldings, coughing and hacking while trying to breath. I grabed my inhaler and took a coupple puffs and another to make shure I'd be alright. Sirens blared signaling the fog to set in replaceing the red rust, makeing it look like a normal ghost town once more. I felt I could breath better in the fog world rather than the other world. Seeing and faintly hearing the crouds emerge from the church, I sighed and just sat there for a moment not careing if they see me or not. I desided to check for any wounds inflicted from my, not so quick, getaway. Lifting up my shirt I saw a rather large bruse, probably when I hit my side on the door knob, I thought cringeing in pain as I lightly poked it for no reason at all. Looking at my other side I saw little scrach marks that were a ferious red. Now where did I get that? I scrached my head and remembered I had an ich that I scrached a little too hard. All of a sudden, what felt like a potato sack, was forced over my head. "HAY!" i screamed trying to get it off my head. A hard, heavy object mad contact with my head and evey thing went black.

A/N: oo~ cliff hanger ! Hah hah~! Hay it's Redrum! I wanted to say that revews are GREATLY apresiated, and also sorry for spelling! Another thing before I go. I might be putting a coupple of OC's in here so, if you have an OC or your self, and you want to see them in this story, PM me! I'll send you the fourm and I'm only doing two so, ONE fourm per person! The OC/you thing is only open 8/1/12 thru 8/31/12 so hurry!

Thank You for reading, this is Redrum SIGNING OFF!


End file.
